


it feels like my ideas of affection are based around artificial perfection

by peepobeanie



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sierra Burgess Is a Loser (2018)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Crack, Fluff, I swear, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Short & Sweet, Sierra Burgess is a Loser (mentioned), Totally Serious, it was not 3am when i wrote this, there's some horny, you and noah have a hot night together :flushed:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepobeanie/pseuds/peepobeanie
Summary: Your boyfriend Noah Centineo has a special birthday present for you. What could be inside?
Relationships: Noah Centineo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: fundies cult





	it feels like my ideas of affection are based around artificial perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caffeine101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeine101/gifts), [BulbaBuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulbaBuddy/gifts).



> title is from [ internet ruined me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arCoXdUC3wI) by wilbur soot

The doorbell rings and you rush to open it. _Gasp!_ It’s your loving boyfriend… Noah Centineo! You swoon and he catches you in his big beefy arms. Your face flushes as your slender fingers brush against his abs. How embarrassing! As you stand upright, Noah produces a small wrapped box. 

“It’s for you, babe.” He says in his manly sexy voice.

“Oh no, Noah, you didn’t have to!” You eagerly grab the gift box. You shake it, wondering what could be inside.

“You know, since it’s your birthday and all, I decided we should have a little fun~” Noah closes the door behind him, ushering you up the stairs and into your bedroom. Your heart skips a beat over hearing his sultry, hot voice. 

Noah sits down on your queen-sized bed and you plop yourself into his lap. You quickly unwrap the present. What could he have gotten you? You squeal in delight— it's a pair of fundies! 

“Oh em gee, how did you know?!” 

“I knew you’d love it. I’m your loving boyfriend after all~” And with that, Noah kisses you on the lips. God, he’s so hot. “C’mon babe, lose those plebeian panties and slap on those fundies with me.” 

You do exactly that, reminiscing on the first time you and Noah met. You had just exited the theater’s latest showing of _Sierra Burgess is a Loser_ when there he was: Noah Centineo in the flesh. Shirtless, glistening, and sexy as hell. It was love at first sight. 

Your plebeian panties are thrown out the window as the best birthday you’ve ever had begins.

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets only fundies


End file.
